dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBXD
Kuriza Saga DBXD, (DragonBall Xtreme Dreams) is a series in the Dragonball manga. It takes place two years after the events of DragonBall GT. Goten is the series' main protagonist. It shows his adventures along with Pan and friends. Earth seemed peaceful until Kuriza,Frieza's son comes to Earth. The Kuriza saga is very short and humorous. It ends with the comedic battle between Pan and Kuriza where she she kicks him in the stomach and he blows up. The very stupid battle ends. Coraza Wants Revenge! Cooler's son Coraza appears, it is a heated battled between Coraza and the Z Warriors. Will Earth be saved? Pan finally unlocked her Super Saiyan abilities when Coraza blew Goten off the face of the Earth to New Planet Namek. After defeating Coraza with the Masenkohameha, she teleported to New Planet Namek along with Trunks, does any other trouble await them on Namek? Can they defeat any other enemies without Goku? Meanwhile when Goku was training with King Kai he was told about the trouble Pan, Trunks, and Goten. How can he save the three heroes? Goku somehow gets to Earth in time for Coraza's invasion, but Pan,Goten and Trunks couldn't make it in time. Now it is just Goku and Sora,Pan's sister -in law from the future, to fight a giant army. Pan and the others have finally arrived! They each turned Super Saiyan. They help Goku and Sora defeat the army. Now it is time to defeat Coraza! To defeat him they fused all of their attacks, Kamehamehameha,Masenkohameha,Masenko, and Burning Blazer, but Coraza used Supernova, the attacks clashed and Coraza was blown to pieces. Prince Kiko Now our heroes must go to Planet Kikon to kill the evil prince Kiko. The warriors had to deal with his minions before they could kill him. When Krillin Jr. (DBXD) saw the battle he decided to help the Z warriors. Pan had told him to kill Prince Kiko and get the Dragon Ball. Krillin Jr. used the KamehameDisk. The attack sliced Prince Kiko's head of in one strike. Krillin Jr. gave Goten the Dragon Ball and tried to leave but Goten asked him to become a Z warrior. Krillin Jr. happily accepted the offer. The Z warriors finally had a new menber. Majin Buu's Corruption Now they have to defeat a corrupted Majin Buu. First they have to save all the Kais on Grand Kai's Planet, including the Grand Kai! Pan decided to split from the others to save different towns. In one of the towns she finds Kid Kai, Supreme Kai's son. Majin Buu is almost at the Grand Kai's palace! Krillin Jr decides to stall Majin Buu so the others can send him and to the remote planet with the others. Kid Kai decided to help him stall Majin Buu, he froze Buu in time and the Grand Kai was saved! Majin Buu was defeated when Goten turned Super Saiyan 2 and used a Spirit Bomb with engry from all the worlds including the spirit worlds. The Evil King Kiko! Now the Z warriors must defeat King Kiko, the father of Prince Kiko who wants to kill Krillin Jr. (DBXD) and his friends because of his son's death. Since Pan (DBXD) and the others were busy fighting his minions, Krillin Jr decided he had to kill King Kiko with the Axel Blade. Krillin Jr. killed King Kiko with the KamehameSlash in his Axel Mode. Afterwards the Z warriors met Julia (DBXD). Hoshi Saga Now Julia must defeat Hoshi, the rival of her mother Sora. Hoshi is an evil girl who wanted revenge on Sora for killing her mother. Hoshi thought Julia was Sora. She attacked Julia, but Julia was too strong. Julia easily killed Hoshi with her new weapons, the Z-Guns. She used the Galick Shot. Hoshi's head blew off. The Ancient Labyrinth The Z warriors went inside the Ancient Labyrinth to find the Dragon Ball Sora picked up on her radar. Pan, Goten and Sora went right. Kid Kai, Julia and Krillin Jr went left. Will the Z warriors find any dangers on their way? At the end of the Ancient Labyrinth the Z warriors found Kozin, the long lost brother of King Cold. He defeated all the Z warriors except Kid Kai (DBXD) and Julia (DBXD). Julia tapped into her saiyan blood and turned into a Super Saiyan! Kid Kai used the Grand Kai's unlock ability to find his true potential. They mixed Energy's Last and Super Saiyan Rush to defeat Kozin and save the Earth. Janemba Returns! Janemba was released to Earth. Now the Z warriors must kill him. Krillin Jr tried to defeat him with the Axel Blade but it didn't work. Julia tried to shoot him but it didn't work. Pan, Sora, and Kid Kai worked together but they were defeated. Goten turned into a Super Saiyan 3 and used Mega Kamehameha to kill Janemba. After Janemba's defeat Sora went back to her time. Tarble Joins the Z Warriors! After Sora left, Tarble (DBXD) joined the Z warriors. Tarble is the brother of Vegeta. Pan attacked Tarble at first because she thought he was an enemy. Pan turned Super Saiyan 2 out of rage, but Tarble still overpowered her in his Super Saiyan form. Tarble vs Vegeta, The Battle Between Brothers! Tarble told his brother Vegeta about joining the Z warriors, Vegeta wanted to battle Tarble to see if he was worthy. They both turned into super saiyans. Tarble saw this as a chance to test out his new skills. He used the Galick Blade, but Vegeta blocked it. Tarble used his tail to constrict Vegeta. When Tarble had Vegeta in range he sliced him with the Galick Blade. Tarble thought he had won but Vegeta blasted a Final Flash at him. Tarble used the Full Power Galick Gun. The blasts collided in a beam struggle. In the end it was a Tie. Vegeta told Tarble he was ready to be a Z warrior. Tarble was happy Vegeta said he was ready. Afterwards Tarble left to set out on his journey. What will happen next? Next time on DBXD! The Evil Tyrant Kane! Kid Kai was on vacation with his dad on Supreme Kai's world. He found out a tyrant named Kane. He had to stop him. He used the Grand Kai's unlock ability. Kane said that he was no match for him. It turned out that compared to Kid Kai, Kane was a total weakling. Kid Kai easily destroyed him with Energy's Rush. Pan Vs Goten! Pan and Goten decided to spar during their vacation. They both turned into Super Saiyans. Pan used Maiden's Rush to try and end the match quickly but Goten evaded it. He used a Kamehame Wave to counter it but Pan blocked it. Pan used the Masenkohameha, Goten was suprised she had used it so early. He Used the Super Explosive Wave to collide with the blast. Each of them gave it all their effort but in the end Goten won but he told Pan that she was getting very strong. He said that she was ready for the next attack on Earth. Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction